That One Day
by G-Finatic23
Summary: Ok, this story is a side story at the moment. It will be part of my other fan fiction, "Noodle's Return", much later on. This fan fic has the song "Girl Gone Wild" in it by Madonna because it fits the plot of this story lol. There is also an outside character by the name of Marcus that is mentioned, and he is also part of my other fan fiction. Rated M for sexual scenes lol. Enjoy!


**A/N- **Noodle is 20 and 2D is 31. Yea. Just putting that out there so there isn't too much grossing out. idk I just find it gross when people ship 2D and the younger Noodle. Just, no. Enjoy!

**Narrator-** It was about 2 o'clock in the afternoon. The two were sitting on opposite sofas in the living room, letting their lunches digest, playing video games. 2D was on his iPad playing Fruit Ninja, while Noodle was trying to get Mario to the end of the level in her Nintendo DS Super Mario game. She was in world 8, so the levels were intense now. After dying for the fifth time, slammed the game system into her lap and growled, looking up at the ceiling, calming herself. When she lowered her head back down, her and Stu's eyes met. He had been looking at her for about a minuet now, laughing to himself occasionally at her gaming-faces. But a sudden whim came over him, and now he looked at her with almost wanting eyes. They were soft and full of intent and admiration for her.

Noodle noticed the feelings in his eyes and knew what he was thinking about. It was plainly obvious by now. She looked back down at her DS to locate the power button and shut it off, then placing it to the side. She debated whether or not she should go through with it. She didn't have anything stopping her, but she just wanted to make sure of something. She reached over for her phone that lay on the table in front of her and dialed the number to Russel.

**Ndl-** Hey Russel-san, how much longer do you think you will be at the grocery store for?

**Russ-** Well, I left like a half hour ago so, I don't know maybe 2 or 3 hours. Why is everything alright?

**Ndl-** Yes yes everything is fine I was just asking. Say, can you pick up ice cream?...Ummm, I don't know surprise me. *giggles* Ok, sayōnara! [bye in Japanese] *Places the phone down while getting up* I'm not gunna bother calling Murdoc. The last time i called him there were sex noises *rolls her eyes* and I hung up immediately.

**Nar-** 2D straightened up as Noodle walked over to him. He was surprised to no end when she climbed on top of him, pulled on the collar of his shirt with both hands and lock her lips with his. She had agreed after all.

~~~A few minuets later~~~

He held her up with one hand, using the other to lock the door. Their lips separated as she was tossed on the bed, sitting in the upright position, letting out a pleasured sigh. Just what she wanted.

2D slid his form in front of hers, and their lips staying locked as 2d unzipped her jean-shorts and slid his hand up her loose shirt to unbuckle her bra. Noodle whipped her pants off with her feet and ripped off his shirt, full of lust. Stu was so ready to finally do what he wanted with her, but he parted his lips from her's just to make sure:

**Stu-** Ah (are) you sure ya wanna do 'is?(slightly out of breath)

**Ndl-** (out of breath as well) Yes. Give me all you've got. Just don't speak. *slides her hands in his hair* I need you 2D.

_It's so hypnotic_

_The way it pulls on me_

_It's like the force of gravity right in front of me_

_It's so irratic_

_This feeling can't be beat_

_It's coursing through my whole body, feel the heat_

**Nar-** She then closes the unwanted space between them with a passionate kiss, 2D's form lowering itself over her's. She didn't know what it was that suddenly came over her. It wasn't the pervy-trance she got sucked into occasionally, she knew that for certain. 2d wanted to ask if that was what came over her, but he seemed to feel an inner connection to her. An invisible force that stopped him from speaking. Then he remembered the Zen-bond they shared and figured it was strongest at this moment. 'Perfect' he thought joyfully.

After a couple seconds of kissing each other, Noodle slid her hands down Stuart's shoulders and mid-section to his pants, gently undoing the bonds, wrapped up in the moment. He broke their kiss one last time and removed his pants, reaching over to his bedside table drawer for the condom he'd been saving for her. He quickly opened it and slipped it on, Noodle bitting her thumb and breathing heavily with a crimson blush washing over her grinning cheeks at the sight of his erection.

_I got that burning hot desire_

_No one can put out my fire_

_It's coming right down to the wire_

_Here it comes!_

_When I hear them 808 drums _

_it's got me sayin'..._

He then came back down to Noodle and slipped off her shirt, their lips simultaneously locking when the fabric hit the floor. She sighed louder and stronger each time at how perfectly he kissed her and touched her in all the right places. Her waist, her legs, her neck, and with great finesse and ginger to her surprise. [Ginger in this context means tender and careful.] She let out a small yelp when he pushed his organ inside of her, giving birth to a million butterflies in her stomach, and sending a sharp shiver down her spine. She loved the feeling more than anything.

2d kept moving his erection rhythmically in and out of Noodle, filling her with even more lust and sending shivers through out her petite body. The more he moved the more she wanted him. She never wanted this feeling or moment to end.

_Heyey yea, eyeeaey_

_Like a girl gone wild, a good girl gone wild!(2x)_

_Girls they just wanna have some fun_

_And get fired up like a smokin gun_

_On the floor till the day-light comes _

_Girls they just wanna have some fun_

Another force came over Stu that he couldn't control. He began moving faster and faster, heating up and breaking a small sweat upon his body. He moaned and sighed in pleasure, and as did Noodle, but something seemed to be off.

**Stu-** Why ah (are) you hol'in (holding) back? (He questioned her, out of breath 5x more than he was before.)

**Nar-** Stuart slowed his pace and almost stopped to let Noodle catch her breath to answer.

**Ndl-** Because *inhale* I don't *inhale* want- anyone- to hear- me scream...

**Nar-** Noodle bit her lip and sighed gruffly at the pleasure 2d still inflicted upon her body. She simply loved it and there was no other way to describe it.

**Stu-** I's a'right(he said giggling) Russel went to da store and, Mur'oc wen' out wif Cyborg ta get finks for 'er. We're in da basement no one's gunna 'ear you.

**Ndl-** *takes a deep breath* Ok, I won't hold back anymore. (She whispered, her lustful eyes returning and her libido rising.)

**Stu-** Ya stiw (still) want mei ta go all out?

**Ndl-** Yes. Please. I need you so bad...

_The room is spinnin_

_It must be the Tanqueray_

_I'm about to go astray_

_My inhibition's gone away_

_I feel exiling _

_You got me in the zone_

_Turn me on_

**Nar-** Noodle whispered the last few words before the space between their lips was sealed again. 2d returned his quick pace on Noodle, the force taking him over again, and this time, instead of holding back, Noodle let a gruff moan escape her throat. She sealed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling on his soft hair or clawing his back every time the pleasant feeling washed over her again.

2d kept giving her his all like he was told. He _also _loved the feeling of sex. He loved how he felt having it with _her_. He breathed in her ear and kissed her neck from time to time, which only turned Noodle on to her max.

Coincidently, her moaning and sighing and yelling turned _him _on. And once he was filled to the max with lust, he went loose.

_I got that burning hot desire_

_No one can put out my fire_

_It's coming right down to the wire_

_Here it comes!_

_When I hear them 808 drums _

_it's got me sayin'..._

**Nar-** 2d lifted his form off of Noodle and firmly grabbed the bed's headboard. He started off with a strong push, sending her to her limit, letting out a loud, high-pitched scream and arching her back, the rest of the sound escaping her in gruff oh's. Stu continued with his powerful thrusts as Noodle's pleasured sounds kept him on at his max.

Noodle loved this part. It only happened to her once before with Marcus, but it didn't feel like this. Not even close. 2d rocked her world perfectly. 'Yes. Yes!' she thought over and over in her mind, unable to form any other words than "D-san", which she whispered and/or yelled from time to time.

Stu brought down one of his hands and slid it under Noodle's moist neck. He cracked open his eyes and took in her face. It was a glowing red and glistening in sweat from the sunlight outside, her hair all messed up and moist. She bit her lip from time to time, but usually it was agape, uttering his name or sputtering in Japanese. Her eyes were shut tight and her brows arched up, but then her features loosened and their eyes met. Both breathing heavy, they grinned at each other and 2d continued, closing his eyes along with Noodle's, in the moment. She gripped the wrist of the hand under her sweaty neck tight, not wanting him to let go. She let out another loud sigh and stopped thinking, enjoying this moment.

After what seemed like a half hour (10 minuets in reality), 2d ran out of energy in his muscles at last, wiped some sweat from his forehead and the back of his neck, and flopped down next to Noodle on the bed, panting hard along with her.

_Girls they just wanna have some fun_

_And get fired up like a smokin gun_

_On the floor till the day-light comes _

_Girls they just wanna have some fun_

_I'm like a girl gone wild, a good girl gone wild.(2x)_

**Nar-** After 3 minuets of breath-catching, Noodle spoke:

**Ndl-** That- was- the greatest sex- I have evah (ever)- had...

**Nar-** 2d grinned in response, but then, knowing Noodle wouldn't be able to look over from exhaust, said: "Your wewcome." She giggled and then cringed, as the aftermath was kicking in. She cramped slightly and placed her hands over her lower-abdomen. She then felt an unusual amount of wetness at her finger tips and ran one over her private. She brought her digit to the light that shown through the one small window the basement held.

She cut off her breath when she discovered what it was.

**Ndl-** 2D, I think the condom ripped.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! LOL SURPRISE ENDING, YES. I OWN NOTHING. REVIEW PLEASE! I LOVE PEOPLE'S OPINIONS! REMEMBER, YOU DO'NT NEED AN ACCOUNT TO REVIEW :).**


End file.
